1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a power supply apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some power supply apparatuses temporarily supply power to a load (e.g., a device, such as a computing device) to prevent damage to the load or to preserve data processed by the load when a power source for supplying power to the load malfunctions and power interruption occurs. These power supply apparatuses include batteries for storing electric energy, and when the power source for supplying power to the load malfunctions as described above, the electric energy stored in the batteries is provided to the load. In addition, these power supply apparatuses include battery management systems for managing the batteries, for example, for sensing states of the batteries or managing charge and discharge operations of the batteries.